Prince Florian
The Prince is the romantic interest of the titular character in Disney's 1937 animated feature film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Background The Prince was the first "realistic" human male that the Disney animators attempted to bring to life. It was found that the Prince was the hardest of all characters to animate. For this reason, his role in the film was minor; he only makes two appearances in the film. The character was mostly rotoscoped from Louis Hightower's live-action performance. The Prince was partly animated by Milt Kahl, who would later be given similarly difficult tasks in the animation of Prince Charming in Cinderella and Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty. It was originally planned that, jealous of the Prince's affections for Snow White, the Queen would have him brought to her, and she would have him locked in her dungeon. As the Witch, she would have made the skeletons in the dungeon get up and dance. She would have left the Prince in the dungeon, and he was to escape in the manner of Errol Flynn, enabling him to reach Snow White and break the spell. After escaping, the forest animals were to tell him where to go; however, only the horse was to understand, causing the Prince to take the long route and arrive too late to save Snow White. The idea was abandoned when it was realized how difficult it was to animate the Prince convincingly, and the character only appeared when he needed to further the story, which centered primarily around the relationship between Snow White and the Queen. However, comics released to promote the film include such scenes; the Witch locks up the Prince and tells him what her plans are for Snow White, telling him that she will win his affections, while the Prince is defiant. Later, as the animators became more experienced at animating human characters, a similar concept was used in Sleeping Beauty, in which Maleficent has Prince Phillip captured and taken to the Forbidden Mountains, where she shows him visions of the future she has planned for him. Sketches were made for the sequence in which Snow White sings "Some Day My Prince Will Come" depicting Snow White and the Prince dancing in the clouds, while small, star-like creatures cavort around them. However, the idea was reused, to an extent, in Sleeping Beauty, in which Prince Phillip and Aurora dance together; their surroundings transform into clouds, presumably to reflect their happiness together. Physical Appearance The Prince's appearance who had short dark brown hair with a full fringe, and blue eyes. His overall outfit is a royal blue sleeveless tunic with a gold trim and a matching gold and belt where he keeps his dagger in a sheathe. Beneath his outfit is a white long sleeved turtleneck, gray pants and yellowish brown boots with brown folded sleeves. He also wears a red cape at the back that reach to his knees with a black strap on front which is connected to his cape. In its initial appearance and his first meeting with Snow White who works as a scullery maid, he wears a matching royal blue beret with a large white feather at the right side to match his primary outfit before it was discarded to search for her wheareabouts. In the present artworks and merchandise, The Prince's hair became light brown, his sleeveless tunic became blue and his pants are medium blue turning his outfit into a shades of blue. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Official Disney Princes Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:European Category:German Category:Caucasian Category:Disney characters